


Safe Place

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: It was times like this you wished you could just run into Younghyun’s arms and have him reassure you that you will be fine and things will be okay.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Safe Place

gns evident on his face, and as you shifted to the side to allow him to enter, you noticed his steps were heavier too. He was obviously filled with exhaustion and you felt angry. Angry at yourself for thinking you could be selfish with the one man who is the most selfless soul, and angry at him for even being here.

“Younghyun..” you sighed, about to rant at him about taking care of himself.

Without saying anything he walked towards you and wrapped his arms around you. He didn’t say anything but you knew you already lost. Still, you mumbled guiltily, your cheek pressing into his chest, feeling his warmth, “I told you you didn’t have to come…” 

He brought his face down, smiling lazily, resting his chin on your shoulder and tightening his hold on you, “Who said I’m here for you?“

You feigned being offended and lightly pushed him away, tilting your head upwards to look at him directly.

He brought his hands down to your waist and pulled you snug against him again, “I’m here for myself. I’m having a hard week too and I need you by my side.”

You softened at his words, feeling slightly relieved but still guilty for a whole new reason now. You didn’t even consider the fact that he needed this. 

You slung your arms around his neck, “Have you eaten?”

He shook his head, slightly pouting.

You hurriedly tried to pry his arms off of you, to make food for the both of you. But Younghyun just held you even closer, now resting his chin on top of your head.

You chuckled at his clinginess, “Younghyun.., let me go”

He shook his head, “I like hugging you.”

You sighed, racking your brains to find a way to put food in him somehow. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re lying.” 

Your shoulders fell, defeated, “Okay I am. But you need to eat.”

“I feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t continue holding you.”

You laughed, “Alright, alright you win. Let’s move to the couch. We can cuddle and I will get food delivered for you.”

He loosened his hold on you, but not totally letting you go as the both of you walked towards your couch. Younghyun sat down, patting the space next to him. You sat down, eyes glued on your phone as you ordered food for him. 

He shifted and adjusted your positions so he was lying with his back to the couch, spooning you with his leg slung over yours. His arm wrapped around your waist and you stayed like that for a while. You traced circles on his arm and he played with your hair and soon your heard his breathing evening out.

You turned to look at him and you see him already falling into a deep sleep. You smiled softly, as you took off his glasses and adjusted his position so he wouldn’t wake up with a sore neck. 

Your phone buzzed, the food delivery guy telling you he was already in front of your door. You tried to get up but even in his sleep, Younghyun’s arm was still holding you close to him. Admittedly, you could slip yourself away but he looked so peaceful sleeping you didn’t want to risk waking him up.

You texted the delivery guy to leave the food by the door, maybe this time you wouldn’t berate him for skipping dinner. You snuggled closer into him and soon comfort turned into sleep, feeling safer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr :)


End file.
